A Midnight Stroll
by Slytherin.Pryncess.666
Summary: Harry couldn't sleep because of the nightmares and decides to take a midnight stroll around Hogwarts however, he runs into Malfoy who is also stressed and unable to sleep and they seem to help each other out.


A Midnight Stroll

Everyone in the Gryffindor common room was sleeping soundly. Everyone except Harry, that is. He tossed and turned in his bed as nightmares of Voldemort haunted his dreams. Harry wished he could just close his eyes and drift off into a dreamless sleep, but he knew that his mind was not going to let that happen.

He grabbed his invisibility cloak, tossed it over him self and snuck quietly out of the Gryffindor dormitory. The hallways of Hogwarts were completely empty and silent. The snoring of the portraits hanging on the hall along with his heavy breathing was the only things Harry could hear. He reached the doors that lead to outside, and decided it might be of some help to get a bit of fresh air.

The nighttime air was quite cool and calming to Harry. The soft and gentle breeze of the wind sent chill bumps across his skin as he sat on the steps thinking. He thought of how Hermione was with Ron, and how happy the two of them are together. Harry wished he could find some one who made him just as happy as his two friends. He would not admit it to anyone, but a very small part of him was jealous of Ron's and Hermione's relationship, because he wanted something like that in his life.

The rustling of the leaves and grass caught Harry's attention, as he regarded them as footsteps. They seemed to be coming closer. Harry had a firm grip on his wand, as the footsteps came increasingly louder. The figure then came into view. Harry sighed, but still had a tight grip on his wand. It was none other than the perfect Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Harry gasped as Draco sat right next to him, running his fingers through his blonde hair and breathing heavily. He could tell that something was bothering Malfoy, but he wasn't going to dare ask. He sat there quietly under his cloak and observed the Slytherin and how stressed he seemed to be. Part of Harry wanted to sympathize and try and make conversation with him, but he knew that he and Malfoy would never be more than enemies; especially when Harry wanted more. He wanted a lot more.

Something in the air had tickled Harry's nose, causing him to sneeze. He tried to hold it back, but it came out. Malfoy turned around, examining the environment for any strange creatures. Harry sat still, frozen. He was scared to make any kind of movement, because he did not want Malfoy to know he was there.

"Anyone out there?" Malfoy called out into the darkness.

Nothing.

"Is some one out there?" He repeated.

A lump in Harry's throat caused him to surrender. He removed his cloak, revealing himself to the blonde.

"Potter! It was you and that bloody cloak of yours!" Draco exclaimed.

"Sorry!" He muttered.

"Whatever! Why are you out here? Up to something are we, Potter?"

"No, but I think I should be asking you the same question?"

"Can't sleep!" He said bluntly hanging his head in between his knees, letting his blonde hair fall to his face.

"Me either." Harry murmured.

"I am just letting all this stupid stuff get to me, Potter!" Draco confessed. "I am practically failing most of my classes, except for potions and Transfigurations."

"Class this term suck!" Harry said bluntly.

"Thank you for making such an incredible difficult observation, Potter! I would not have been able to figure that out on my own!" Malfoy smarted, but laughed.

Harry could not believe that he was having a some what of a normal conversation with Malfoy. Deep down inside Harry had a burning desire for Draco Malfoy; a desire that continued to burn inside of him. And just sitting on the steps talking to him was some what arousing, because none of his cronies were around to help him. It was just him and Malfoy, no one else. The possibilities were unlimited.

"Isn't it past your bed time, Potter?"

"Probably so, but why go to bed if I can't sleep?"

"Good point."

"Don't you have homework for Snape to do?"  
"Yeah, I am just so far behind in that class and Hermione refuses to help me anymore."

Draco paced back and forth on the step with his wand in one hand and his other was entangled in his blonde strands, while his eyes were fixated up on the ground. He was nervous. Being around Harry Potter made him that way. It made his heart skip a beat, and his breathing increase. Malfoy always had a crush on the famous Harry Potter, ever since their first boat ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry six years ago.

"I think we both need to relax." Malfoy suggested, sitting next to Harry.

Harry stared Malfoy's body up and down, until their eyes met for a split second. Both of them felt the electric pulses that jolted through their bodies and straight to their groins. Malfoy knew that there would not be many opportunities like this, so he took control.

Draco positioned him self directly in front of Harry's face, their lips only centimeters apart. Harry could feel the warm puffs of Malfoy's breath against his skin, making him shudder. His eyes shut as he leaned in closer to Potter. Harry could practically feel the softness of Draco's lips against his. Leaning in closer to his nemesis, Harry pressed his lips onto Draco's. Letting a soft moan escape his body, Draco parted his lips allowing Harry full access. He wrapped his arm around the Slytherin's shoulder, pulling him closer as the kiss intensified; tongues fought violently against one another as each of them struggled for dominance. Harry could feel his cock hardening in his black pants as Malfoy's tongue explored every inch of his hungry mouth. Draco pushed himself closer to Harry, slamming him against a stone wall. Harry muttered as the pain stung his back, but that was least of his concerns right now.

Spreading his legs slightly, Draco started grinding his own erection against Harry's. The Gryffindor gripped the stone wall tightly, as he rubbed against the blonde. The touches of their cocks rubbing together produced electrifying pleasure waves, splashing through out both of their bodies rapidly.

"Fuck!" Harry moaned. "Too many clothes, Malfoy!"

That was enough for Draco to start ripping his clothes off of his body. Harry tugged at his own wardrobe. Soon both boys were standing completely nude in the midst of the cool nighttime air. Licking his lips, Harry admired the way the moonlight lit up every inch, every crease of Draco's body. It was absolutely perfect. Harry had never seen anything he wanted more than Draco, and tonight he was finally going to get what he had wanted for so long.

Strands of his blonde hair hung in his face while he held that infamous smirk of his that drove Harry mad. Most of all Harry noticed his cock, which was standing at full attention, begging to be touched or stroked. Malfoy too began to see his arch foe in a new. Harry seemed to possess some kind of sexual power that just drew people to him, and Draco just happened to be one of them.

Without warning, Malfoy slammed his mouth onto Harry's, plunging his tongue inside and savoring the sweet taste of Harry. His hands traveled up and down his tanned body, tracing each and every curve as if memorizing it. A moan escaped Harry's lips as Draco's hand's wrapped around his erection tightly, rubbing his thumb around the head and slit. Bracing himself against the wall, Harry growled as Malfoy dropped to his knees and lashed his warm tongue against the slit in his erection. His body jerked as Malfoy repeated it again, only his tongue lingered a bit longer. Harry thought he could explode as Malfoy's tongue licked and lapped at the head of his cock.

"Fuck Malfoy!" Growled Harry, tangling his hands in the blonde's hair.

Harry could feel Draco's lips cover his head, nibbling and sucking lightly on it as his tongue licked the slit. The warmth and wetness of the Slytherin's mouth soon engulfed Harry's length. His grip on the stone wall tightened, as he could feel his knuckles turning white. With his other hand tangled up in Draco's blonde strands, Harry pushed his head down further; urging him to move. The Slytherin obliged, and with in seconds his head started bobbing up and down on Harry's erection. His own hands traveled in between his legs and started stroking himself. Pleasure consumed both of the boys heavily, making them completely oblivious to all of their surroundings. Their minds were foggy and they were unable to focus on anything except the pleasure that they were receiving from each other.

With his other hand, Draco cupped Harry's balls in his hands, massaging it lightly as his tongue licked from base to tip on the under side of his erection. Harry thrust his hips towards Malfoy's face as he kissed the tip. Taking in all of the Gryffindor's erection, Draco's head bobbed up and down in a rhythmical pace. His hands continuing to massage Harry's balls as his lips nibbled and nestled on his neck. Breathing heavily, Harry could feel his climax building; he twitched and squirmed as the Slytherin's tongue lapped at his balls; his hands moving from base to tip on both his and Harry's cock.

"Malfoy!" Harry moaned tightening his hands in his blonde strands.

He could have sworn that he could feel the tip of his cock touch the back of Malfoy's throat as his head bobbed up and down on his length, lapping the pre-cum at the slit. Draco's own cock was covered in the clear fluid, making it slick as he stroked him self.

Harry's body tensed up; his eyes rolled back in his head and with one last hard thrust Harry shot streams of hot sticky cum down Malfoy's throat, who at the same time covered his hand in his own spunk. They both cried out each other's name as they came violently.

Harry collapsed onto the concrete beneath him as did Draco. They both lay there until they regained awareness and got dressed.

"Thanks Potter, for helping me relax!" Malfoy said with that smirk.

"But I…" Harry started to say, realizing that he didn't do nothing but kiss Malfoy.

"I think we better head back, Potter, before Finch or Snape catches us!" Draco suggested.

"Yeah you're right! You can hide with me under my cloak!"

Harry through his cloak over both him and Draco as they walked quietly through the dark and empty hallways of Hogwarts; Draco snuck in a few kisses here and there, causing Potter to giggle and laugh.

"Quiet, you git! You're going to get us caught!" Malfoy huffed.

Harry stopped laughing, but the smile never disappeared from his face. They both reached the hallway where they split to go to their dormitories.

"I'll see you later, Potter!" Malfoy sneered and licked his lips seductively.

Harry bit his lower lip and nodded as he tip-toed through the common room and back into his room, where a wide awake Ron was standing.

"Where were you, Harry?" Ron asked bitterly.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a midnight stroll around Hogwarts! I'm fine now, rather exhausted so if you don't mind I am going to bed Ron!"


End file.
